


I'll Always Take Care of You

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Derek and Stiles, M/M, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess





	I'll Always Take Care of You

Stiles isn’t sure how it starts. He thinks that maybe Scott makes a joke about it or someone else in the pack. He doesn’t call Derek “Daddy” in public because they really don’t have that type of relationship. Their relationship isn’t like everyone else’s.

            They are mates.

            Stiles wasn’t really sure at first what being an Alpha’s mate entailed. He remembers catching the way Derek’s eyes would linger on him during pack meetings. The way Derek would glare at Scott or Isaac when they stood to close to him. It took Derek longer that he wants to admit to pluck up the courage to tell Stiles everything. Stiles takes it in stride, and the pair begin dating.

            Stiles loves it.

            Stiles loves being with Derek because Derek takes care of him, and it’s not just sexually or financially. Derek just makes sure Stiles is happy. He makes sure that Stiles’ Jeep has gas, he makes sure that the loft isn’t too hot or cold, and just little things like that that make Stiles love him just a little more.  Derek calls Stiles ‘pup’ even in front of pack, and Stiles thinks it is just the wolf version of baby. Stiles thinks that maybe the whole “daddy” things comes from this. When he is in trouble or he needs something he goes to Derek.            

            Stiles has a perfectly normal relationship with his own his father, so it’s not like he has daddy issues that cause him to call Derek that. Derek never makes him feel submissive in their relationship. Derek was raised in a werewolf family were mates are considered equal. Whenever he needs advice, he goes to Stiles. Derek always listens to Stiles when he suggests something, and Stiles could honestly get away with murder with Derek. Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

*****

            The first time Stiles calls Derek ‘daddy’ he doesn’t really say it, it’s more of a breathless wording of the word.

            Derek has Stiles pinned underneath him, thrusting in and out of Stiles with gentle abandonment. Derek is trailing kisses down Stiles neck, and Stiles doesn’t think he can formulate words. Stiles drags his nails into Derek’s back with a moan when Derek hits that sweet stop in side of him.

            “Is that good?” Derek says, knowing fully well what he is doing to Stiles. He can smell the arousal coming off in waves off his mate. Stiles nods his head, but Derek slows down his thrusts. “Tell me.” Derek demands, softly. He likes that the only time Stiles is quiet is when they are having sex, but he wants to hear him speak. Not that the moans and whines of pleasure aren’t music to his ears.

            “Yes, yes. Just, just don’t stop.” Stiles begs, and Derek gives in. He begins hitting Stiles’ sweet spot with amazing accuracy, and he soon has Stiles on the edge. Stiles is quivering and panting when Derek grabs his length and begins stroking it.

            “Come for me, baby.” Derek whispers, latching his mouth on Stiles’ jaw to leave a claiming love bite and slipping a hand between them to pump Stiles’ cock. Stiles makes a whiny noise as he feels the familiar coil in his stomach, and soon he is coming all over Derek’s hand and his stomach.

            “Daddy.” Stiles says, he doesn’t even feel himself say it so he doesn’t think Derek can hear him.

            Derek does.

            At first Derek thinks it’s just his imagination. He has kept up a steady pace with his thrusting trying to get Stiles through his orgasm, and chasing his own. When he hears the faint word, he still his movements briefly, and soon he comes deep into Stiles.

****

            Derek really isn’t sure how to bring it up to Stiles. He figures if he tells Stiles how much he likes it, he has shameless thought about the way Stiles’ mouth perfectly forms the word when he is in the shower, but he is nervous. Derek isn’t sure if Stiles said it by mistake or if he just misheard.

            It isn’t until about a week later when Stiles busts into the loft, and he smells of stress and worry. Derek stops what he is doing, he was just reading, and he sits Stiles down on the couch. He takes Stiles face in his hands to check to see if he is physically hurt even if he doesn’t smell blood. “What is wrong, pup?” Derek demands to know. He doesn’t yell, he cannot yell at Stiles anymore at least not in anger, he asks softly still petting at Stiles.

            Stiles doesn’t answer right away; instead, he burrows his head into the spot in between Derek’s head and shoulder. He isn’t crying, he doesn’t really smell sad per say, he just smells stressed.

            “Is it school?” Derek asks. Stiles has just begun his first semester at the community college, and he has taken a bit more than he can chew. Derek told him not to take that many hours, but Stiles just said he wanted to be done faster. He feels Stiles nod into his neck, and he just rubs his back. The next thing that happens makes Derek shiver.

            “Daddy.” Stiles whispers, and Derek is once again not even sure he has heard him correctly. Derek feels himself get half hard in one word, that’s not too surprising Derek once at to go get himself off before he and Stiles were officially together when he watched Stiles chew on a pen, and he pulls Stiles out of his neck so he can see his face.

            “What pup?” Derek says, softly. Stiles whines and he looks conflicted.  Derek doesn’t want Stiles to think he is weird or that Derek doesn’t want this, so he kisses Stiles softly on the lips. “Let daddy take care of you, yeah?” Derek says, and Stiles nods and kisses Derek hard.

            Derek easily picks up Stiles and carries him to their bedroom. The smell of sex is all over the room coming both from him and Stiles, and the scent is even clinging to the bed sheets. Derek lays Stiles down on the bed, and Stiles looks at him with wide eyes that are blown wide with excitement. Derek removes his shirt, and Stiles sits up to run his hands over Derek’s chest and abs.

            “I love you, Daddy.” Stiles whispers like it’s a secret. Derek groans and kisses him hard while trying to take off his shirt. Stiles easily lets Derek strip him down to his tented boxer, and then he roughly grabs at Derek’s sweats. Stiles stops and looks at him like he is waiting for something, and Derek understands.

            “I love you too, pup.” Derek says, and he runs his hands over Stiles’ thighs. Stiles’ hips buck at the contact that is so close to where he needs it, but not close enough.  Stiles whines and tries to put Derek’s hand on his harden cock. Derek chuckles and begins to palm Stiles through his boxers. Stiles keens at the contact, and tangles one hand in Derek’s hair and the other he grips at Derek’s arm.

            Derek pulls his hand away, earning him a whine of protest, and he takes off his sweats leaving him in his boxers. He is hard to the point it is almost painfully, and he knows Stiles is the same way. Suddenly impatient, Derek roughly pulls down Stiles boxer. His cock is hard and leaking precome, and Derek runs a finger from the base to the tip. Just at the simple touch, Stiles is writhing and panting.

            “Daddy.” Stiles whines, trying to get Derek to do more. Derek nods his head, and takes Stiles in his hand to gently pump him. He is taking a little of the edge off, but it is still not enough for Stiles. “Daddy, please. Not enough.” Stiles gasps out. Derek groans at how wreck Stiles sounds even when they hadn’t really even started yet.

            Derek shushes Stiles gently, and reaches into the bedside table to get lube. Stiles eyes widen when he realizes what Derek has gotten out of the draw, and he spreads his legs in expectation. Derek moans loudly at the sight of Stiles. “Look so good, pup. All panting with want, so hard for me, and so eager.” Derek moans, and Stiles nods his head rapidly. His legs are shaking, and Derek soothingly rubs a hand on Stiles’ stomach.

            Derek applies some of the lube to his fingers, and he breathes on it to warm it up. He slots himself in between Stiles open legs. He leans down to kiss Stiles while he enters one of his fingers into Stiles. Stiles groans as Derek inserts another a finger into his entrance. Derek begins stretching and scissoring  Stiles, and he gently brushes a finger over the bundle of nerves deep in Stiles.

            “Daddy!” Stiles yells, his hands flying behind him to hold onto the bed rails. Derek moans at the feeling of Stiles clenching around his fingers. Stiles’ length is standing tall and bubbling with precome, and Derek leans down to lick it away. “Oh.” Stiles moans, the feeling of Derek’s mouth on him and his fingers in him are almost just enough to get him to come, but he wants more. “I’m ready, I’m ready. Please just fuck me.” Stiles begs. Derek pulls out his fingers.

            “Are you sure, pup? Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you.” Derek says, and Stiles just nods his head. “Words, baby, use your words.” Derek says, as he takes off his boxers. Stiles makes an impatient noise.

            “Yes, please.” He whines, and Derek nods. He applies a generous amount of lube to himself before positioning himself at Stiles entrance. Stiles looks at Derek with a look of trust and love that Derek thinks is going to suffocate him one of these days. He pushes in gently, peppering kisses on Stiles’ face when he sees the look of discomfort flash across his face, and he waits for Stiles to adjust.

            Derek begins making love bites on Stiles’ chest, and he nips at his collar bone before he feels Stiles begin to push his hips into Derek. Derek cautiously begins rocking his hips, and Stiles moans and gasps. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s lower back to bring him impossibly closer, and he leans his head back in pleasure. He is making softly “uh, uh, uh” noise that go straight to Derek’s cock, and Derek rocks harder into Stiles.

            “Feels so good, Daddy.” Stiles moans out, and Derek groans loudly. He pulls out almost completely before burying himself back into Stiles, hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves deep in him. “Love you.” Stiles cries out, and Derek knows he is close.

            “Come for me, pup. Come without me touching you.” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, and Stiles clenches  around Derek trying to get him to finish first. Derek always has this thing about always making sure that Stiles comes first, and refuses to finish before his mate.

            Stiles tries to hold off, he wants this to last forever, but with one more sharp jap at his sweet spot and he is coming on his and Derek’s stomachs in thick, white ribbons with a mantra of “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” Derek comes after the intense combined pleasure of seeing Stiles come, being called Daddy, and the feeling of Stiles’ heat clenching around him. He spills into Stiles and growls at the scent of himself deep in Stiles, and bites and nips at every part of Stiles he can reach.

            Stiles is panting as Derek pulls out to get something to clean up Stiles. He gets a warm rag to wipe off their stomachs, and Stiles just lets him clean him up with a blissed out expression on his face that Derek loves.

*****

            The pair comes down from their highs as they lay in the bed under the covers. Stiles no longer smells like stress and worry; instead, he smells like happiness and Derek. Derek is slowing falling asleep when he feels Stiles bite his ear and tug.

            “What, baby?” Derek says, sleepily with a soft chuckle. Stiles just tugs again on Derek’s ear, and Derek growls playfully and rolls over on Stiles. Stiles giggles as Derek nips at his jaw, and playfully pushes him away.

            “I love you, Derek.” Stiles says, and his heartbeat is steady and smooth like it is every time he says it.

            “I love you too, pup,” Derek says in return, and Stiles lazily smiles at him. Derek bites his lip before talking again. “So what’s with the Daddy thing?” Derek asks, and Stiles blushes pink and buries his head in Derek’s collar. Derek chuckles softly but pushes Stiles out of collar. “Tell me.” Derek asks softly, and Stiles bites his lip.

            “It’s not like I think you own me or anything. I mean I’m yours and everything, but it’s not a possessive thing. It’s, just, you take care of me. You always make sure I’m safe and happy, and love that you do that.” Stiles tries to explain, but he gets frustrated because he cannot really put into words who much he loves Derek and all he does. Derek gets it, he does.

            “I’ll always take care of you, Stiles. You’re my mate. I loved you even before I realized you were my mate, so I am so happy when you agreed to claim me.” Derek says, honestly. Stiles leans up to kiss Derek who wholeheartedly returns the affection.

            “Well, I’m all fucked out so let me sleep.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs. He rolls off of Stiles but pulls him to his body so that Stiles’ back is flushed against his chest. Derek buries his head into Stiles hair, and takes several deep breathes.

            Stiles closes his eyes, and begins petting at Derek’s arm that is splashed across his midsection. Derek just breathes in Stiles, letting his mind drift to how lucky he is to have a mate as lovely as Stiles, soon Stiles hand stills and he is deep asleep. Derek stays awake for only a few more minutes until Stiles deep breathing lulls him asleep as well.


End file.
